


The (Fri)end Zone Continuation

by 1VulgarWoman



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Continuation of Text Fic on Twitter, F/M, Modern AU, Smut, Vegebul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1VulgarWoman/pseuds/1VulgarWoman
Summary: This is a continuation of my Twitter text fic, The (Fri)end Zone. Find me there @1Vulgar to read the whole story!
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 21
Kudos: 79





	The (Fri)end Zone Continuation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, friends! This is the long-awaited smutty conclusion of The (Fri)end Zone. Please be warned, it is minimally edited, as I've been feeling overwhelmed lately and just needed to get this off my list. I may go back and edit again later. Thank you all for your patience and for sticking with me through these crazy couple of months. <3

Bulma rushed to throw on a fresh pair of leggings and a clean sweatshirt. She didn’t want it to be obvious that she’d changed just because Vegeta was coming over, but she also didn’t want to greet him in the ratty old t-shirt she’d had since high school.

There wasn’t time for makeup, so she settled for washing her face and throwing her hair up in a messy bun. She’d just finished brushing her teeth when she heard the knock at the door. 

As much as she wanted to run to the door, she forced herself to walk at a semi-normal pace. Her heart tap danced in her chest as she fought to manage her expectations for his visit. There was a strong possibility he was just there to console her as a friend, but something in the tone of his messages earlier gave her reason to hope. 

Her fingers closed around the doorknob, and she drew in a steadying breath. It was now or never. 

She opened the door. 

Vegeta offered her a shy grin as she stood aside to let him enter. He was dressed in sweatpants that hugged his slim hips and a blue t-shirt that hugged...everything else. 

He was so beautiful, it made her heart hurt. As arrogant as he could be at times, he really had no idea of the effect he had on women. It had no right to be as charming as it was, just like so many of the things Bulma loved about him. 

“Hey,” she said, fiddling with the hem of her sweatshirt. 

“Hi,” he answered back, searching her face with those intense, black eyes of his. 

“I’m glad you’re here.” 

“You okay?” he asked, taking a step closer. 

Bulma closed the gap between them, throwing her arms around his broad shoulders. 

“I am now,” she whispered. It was the absolute truth. 

Vegeta’s arms wound around her waist, warm and comforting and safe. A shiver raced down her spine as his breath ghosted over her neck, and she felt the faintest brush of his lips as he spoke. 

“Did those two emojis you sent mean what I think they did?” 

Bulma felt her face grow warm. Of course Vegeta would pick up on the most innocent of gestures after completely ignoring her more obvious attempts. 

“What do you think they mean?” she whispered back, drawing in a steadying breath that pressed her chest even more firmly against his. 

She both felt and heard Vegeta’s breath hitch before he answered. “I think they mean...you want me to kiss you.”

“I think…” She turned her head so her lips would brush the shell of his ear as she spoke. “You should take the goddam hint already.” 

The breath rushed out of her in a startled squeak as she found herself being propelled backwards. Her back connected with the wall, and before she could even process what was happening, Vegeta had cupped her face in his big, rough hands and kissed her. 

~~~

Some still-functioning part of Bulma’s brain heard the bedroom door slam behind them before she was being pressed into the mattress. 

Vegeta felt warm and heavy over her, like the best weighted blanket in existence. She tightened her legs around his hips and delved her fingers even further into his thick, soft hair, kissing him back like her life depended on it. 

Bulma let out a little shriek of protest as his weight was suddenly ripped away from her, and she looked over to see him lying flat on his back beside her, his chest heaving. She moved to follow him, but he held up a hand to stop her.

“Vegeta, what --?”

“We should talk,” he said between panting breaths. 

“Oh.” Bulma blinked several times, confused. “About what?”

“I thought you needed to talk.” Vegeta squinted at her, obviously searching for the right words. “You’ve been...upset.”

His expression darkened as he said the last part. It was strangely adorable, and Bulma had to resist the urge to kiss him again.

“I’m not upset anymore,” she said, teasing her fingers over the dips of his abdominals just like she’d always wanted to.

“Was it that idio-- that guy you were dating?” 

She couldn’t help but smile at his near slip. “Yamcha? No, it wasn’t about him.”

Vegeta looked even more confused. He was just so adorably clueless. 

“What was it that upset you, then?” 

Bulma felt her face heat, and she tried to hide it in the curve of his shoulder. “It was...you. I was crying over you, okay.”

“Because of me? Why?”

She shrugged. “I just...didn’t think you felt the same way about me that I feel about you.”

There was a heavy pause in which she could practically hear the gears turning in his head. 

“Why would you think that?” he asked.

“Well,” she explained, peering up at him through her lashes, “there was that time I asked you to hang out in front of everyone in the group chat, and you kinda blew me off. And then that time after you were injured, when I offered to keep you company and you said no.”

Vegeta turned onto his side to face her fully, propping himself up on his elbow. His dark eyes bored into hers.

“I thought you were only asking me those things as a friend, and…”

“And?” Bulma prompted, giving him an encouraging grin.

He drew in a deep breath. “It would have been...difficult to spend time with you alone knowing that’s all you saw me as. A friend. It was hard enough when we were with everyone else, to keep from showing my feelings.” 

Bulma laughed, then laughed harder at the offended expression on Vegeta’s face. “Fuck, we’re such idiots.”

Before Vegeta could get out the retort he was clearly preparing, Bulma covered his mouth with hers. 

Her tongue slipped past his lips, stroking against his. She swallowed his sweet little sighs happily, framing his face between her hands as she moved to straddle his hips. 

His hands found her waist, holding her firmly in place over him as he kissed her back fiercely, and it occurred to Bulma that maybe -- just maybe -- he had wanted this just as desperately as she had all along. 

“Okay, no more talking,” she said, sitting up and ripping her sweatshirt over her head. “Take off your clothes.”

Vegeta’s jaw dropped open, and he froze beneath her, hands hovering over her bared curves. 

Bulma was glad she hadn’t put on a bra or anything underneath her sweatshirt. The look of surprise and awe on his face was everything she’d ever dreamed it would be. 

With a suggestive grin, she coaxed his hands to cup her breasts, sighing at the way his rough palms felt against her sensitized nipples. 

Vegeta groaned, his hips bucking up against hers, as he massaged her soft mounds, gently rolling and tweaking the tips with his fingers. Bulma could feel him, hard and ready, beneath her, and she began to roll her hips in time with his, enjoying the dual pleasures of his hands on her breasts and his hardness against her clit. 

The sweetest flush crept up Vegeta’s neck, reaching all the way to the tips of his ears. His hands slid down to her hips, forcing her to stop rocking against him. She let out a whimper of protest. 

“If we keep this up, you’ll make me cum in my pants,” he said, his voice even deeper and raspier than normal. “And I really, really need to taste you first, Bulma.”

There was something in his expression, in the way he said it, that suggested that this was more than just a physical thing to him. Her heart swelled at the sweetness of it, at the almost reverent way he’d said her name. 

“Please,” she whimpered. It turned into a gasp as he suddenly rolled her beneath him. 

Vegeta knelt between her open knees, gripping the waistband of her leggings like a man on a mission. She lifted her hips to help him slide them off, and he tossed them onto the floor. 

Bulma wrestled against self-consciousness for a moment as Vegeta sat back on his heels, dark gaze talking her in -- all of her -- after she was bared. She hadn’t planned on this, so it had been several days since she’d shaved. If he hadn’t been holding her knees apart, she might have been tempted to close them, to hide. 

“So fucking beautiful,” he breathed under his breath, one hand sliding down her inner thigh until his thumb reached her center. He stroked over the soft teal hair there, gently parting her folds. “I knew you would be.”

Bulma knew she was blushing, which only made her blush more. She wasn’t used to guys looking _down there_ so intently, but Vegeta seemed to like what he saw.   
“Can I make you cum, baby?” he rasped, kissing the inside of her knee. His afternoon stubble felt incredible against her skin. 

“God, yes.” She squirmed with anticipation as he kissed his way down her thigh, positioning himself on his stomach with her legs slung over his shoulders. 

The first swipe of his tongue made Bulma jolt, it felt so good. So incredibly, perfectly good. 

Vegeta hooked his hands around her thighs, holding her open for him as he set himself to the task of devouring her. 

Bulma delved her hands into his thick, dark hair, loving the way it looked between her thighs. She didn’t even want to think about how he got so good at this, but, dammit, he knew exactly what he was doing. 

After several broad swipes of his tongue all the way up her slit, he zeroed in on her clit, alternately swirling his tongue around it and sucking it gently between his lips. Bulma felt herself beginning to climb toward release much quicker than she ever had from being eaten out before. 

She threw her head back, letting her legs fall open even wider, as he slipped one thick finger inside her, crooking it until he found the spot that brought tears to her eyes, it felt so good. 

“Oh, yes! Vegeta!” she cried out as she climbed higher, and then higher. And then she was cumming harder than ever had with someone else, soaking Vegeta’s face and hand. 

As soon as she got too sensitive and started to squirm away from his mouth, he crawled quickly up her body, supporting his weight on one hand while the other pushed his sweatpants down his thighs. 

Bulma sighed as she watched him start to stroke himself desperately. His cock was so pretty: thick and veiny and the perfect shade of pink. 

Her name fell from his lips with a hoarse shout as he painted her belly and chest with his spend.

Bulma stroked his back and sides as he panted above her, riding out the last waves of his orgasm. His dark eyes roamed over her, taking in her pleasure-flushed skin and bare curves striped with his cum and smiled. 

“You know I love you, right?” he said as he cupped her face in his hand, thumb lightly stroking over her cheekbone. 

Tears gathered in Bulma’s eyes. This was more than she’d dared to hope for or dream of. More than she had ever imagined. 

She blinked aside her tears and reached up to cup his strong jaw with both hands. “I love you, too,” she said, beaming up at him.

Vegeta gifted her with the brightest, most genuine smile she’d ever seen from him. It lit up the room and made her fall even more hopelessly in love. 

The kiss they shared then was the softest, sweetest yet, filled with happiness and love and promises of continued friendship and devotion. And it was everything. 

THE END


End file.
